Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect people and assets within secured area such as a home or business from any of a number of threats. For example, a security system may be arranged to detect threats from unauthorized intruders entering the secured area. A security system may also be used to detect environmental threats such as fires, carbon monoxide or natural gas leaks.
In many security systems, a central controller is provided along with a number of remote sensors distributed throughout the secured area. In some cases, fire detectors may be provided in hallways or near combustion sources. Limit switches may be provided on the doors and windows of the secured area. Motion detectors and/or glass break detectors may be provide in other regions of the secured area. Video cameras may also be connected to the central controller.
Such security systems can be relatively expensive to purchase and install. Also, due to the rapid technology advancement, security systems can become obsolete in a relatively short period of time. What would be desirable is an improved security system that can help reduce the cost of owning a security system.